The Worst Fanfiction Ever (OLD)
by Jayjar100
Summary: This is a joke fanfic that I decided to do for fun. Anyway, this fic is not meant to be taken seriously, so read if you dare...
1. Chapter 1

**(This Fanfic is not meant to be taken seriously)**

 **The worst Fanfiction ever**

 **Chapter 1**

 **/**

logans pov

okay so hello im Logan im 17 and I love freddy fazbears pizza. I went there every day when I was a kid and I loved the animatronics even though they never got off the stage which was stupid. Anyway I found an ad in the paper for a night guard job and I thought I should do it so here I am outside the entrance to freddys. I opened the door and saw children playing.

"You can't be in here unless you have a child with you sir" a lady said.

"im here for the night guard job" I said.

"okay then ill take you to our boss" the lady said

TIMESKIP BCUZ I WANT TO GET TO THE GUD STUF LOL

Ok so now I have my night guard uniform on and it 1130 at night. I am right outside the building and I walk in. I go straight to my office and I here the fone ring

AN: SORRY THE FIRST CHAPTER IS SH0RT I PROMIS THE NEX CHAPTER WILL B LONGER I PROMISE!

/

 **(This Fanfic is not meant to be taken seriously)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(This Fanfic is not meant to be taken seriously)**

 **The worst Fanfiction ever**

 **Chapter 2**

 **/**

freddys pov

when my eyes opened for the night I knew that there was a new endo. Since its there first night only bonnie and chica try to get the endo, while i had to stay on stage and foxy in his cove.

logans pov

when I heard the fone ring I answered it. "Hello?" I said

"Hello hello? Uh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." A voice said

"Who are you" I asked

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" the voice continued

"okay I guess" I said.

"Uh let's see first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh it's kind of a legal thing you know. Um "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred a missing person report will be filed within 90 days or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.""

'Why on earth wait ninety days' I thought

"Blah blah blah now that might sound bad I know but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect right? Okay. So just be aware the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe you know?"

"Uh what"

"Uh now concerning your safety the only real risk to you as a night watchman here if any is the fact that these characters, uh if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams wires and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort and death. Uh the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask heh. Y-Yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright good night."

"WJHAT WHAT WHO WOULD ALLOW THISS BULLLLSHITITTKTT (an: oh yea logan cusses) WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THIS ISO STUPORIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD"

I managed to calm down. I opend thy cameras and saw that one ov them wus gone.

AN: SEE I TOLD U IT WOULD BE LONGER BUT ITS MAINLY BCUZ OF THE FONE CALL

/

 **(This Fanfic is not meant to be taken seriously)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(This Fanfic is not meant to be taken seriously)**

 **The worst Fanfiction ever**

 **Chapter 3**

 **/**

bonnies pov

I went through the hall in search of the endo. I saw it in that office it always goes in and tried to get itbut it shut the door before I could. "dangit" I muttered.

logans pov

i shut that door when I saw that huge purple bunny. "GO AWAY U FUVKING RABBIT OH MY GOOOODODKDO I DOINT WANT THIS GK AWAWAWUY!" i screamed with all my might. it seemed to scare that stupid thing off. Good. I opened the door.

chicas pov

I decided to go to the kitchen when I heard someone scream and it wasn't bonnie. I went out of the kitchen.

logans pov

I paniked as I relized it was only 3. But I looked at the camera and THAT FUDKING DUCK WAS MOVIN ODG DAMIT! Lukily I didn't scream that out loud but I wanted to. Now it was 4. And I only had 30% power because that FUCKJ9NG BUNNG WA STILL THEIR! "GO AWAY!" I YELLED. however he(or she) stayed there. Then the duck apeared at thre other door. "FUCJITY FUCJ FUCK FUCK FFFFFFFFUUCUCUCOCCLKCLKCCO!" I secreamed. I looked at the clock and it was 5 but then the power went out.

freddys pov

The power went out which means i had to get the endo myself. I walked to th office. why couldn't the endo just willingly get in a suit

logans pov

I saw that bear at the door, and I held my breth, hoping he woldnt see me sinse it was so dark. He started playing this stupid as song when it became 6. "FUUUUUUCK YOUOUOUOUOOUUPUUOUOUUOUO!" I screamed giving freddy the middle finger as he walked back to the stage. now I neded to see what the hel was going on.

AN: alright this is serios guys some9ne left this horrible review on my AMAZINGH story so lets just read it:

Stupid Reviewr: ummm... it's not "an ad." its a ad. u storpid idoit. Get it right.

alright YOUR the idiot becuz u cant even spel corectly. U mad the gramer rong and u mispeled stupid. so stfu and stop teling me how to right my own stroys and get a lyfe

/

 **(This Fanfic is not meant to be taken seriously)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(This Fanfic is not meant to be taken seriously)**

 **The worst Fanfiction ever**

 **Chapter 4**

 **/**

logans pov

it was the middle of the day and I stromed into my bosses office

"What is it logan" my boss asdked

"I QUOIT" I yelled

"you have a conract so you cant" my boss said

"fuck" I said while I stormed out of the buiding.

unknown pow

l hid in a bush an watched the teen go out of the nuilding and drive off in his car. oh man was he going tp get revenge on the kids

logan pov

I went into my house and saw my mom cooking some lunch or whatever. I was going to igroe it until I smelled it was spageti.

"yum I like spageti." I said.

5 minutes later it was fiinsihed and my mom and I started eatng.

"So hows your new job" my mom asked

"fine" I lied.

she didnt know I was lying and ate her spageti but I finished mine 10 seconds after that becase it was sooioooooooiiooo ggoogoooooooodd. I went up in to my room and called my girlfriend.

"What" she asked

"want to have another date/" I asked

"where" she asked.

"at KFC." I said

"seriously" she asked

"yep" I said

"fine" she said

then I made my way to kfc

AN: okay guys can yu plz review my story bcuz I wunt my story to become poplar so cold you also fav and folow it k thanks

/

 **(This Fanfic is not meant to be taken seriously)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(This Fanfic is not meant to be taken seriously)**

 **The worst Fanfiction ever**

 **Chapter 5**

 **/**

logans pov

After my kfc date that lasted until elevn pm I went back to freedys for a second night. I gave the anamatroncs middle fingers as I went to the ofice.I herd the fone ring again

"Uhh Hello? Hello? Uh well if you're hearing this and you made it to day two uh congrats!"

"thaniks a lot asholle"

"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

"OHG WERLL THAT'S JSI8R GRATE"

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"

"Yah I alredy new that so fuk of"

"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react"

"wow so they coud be rihjt outside my door rit now"

"Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

"well if he doesnt like bing wached then ill not click that one than."

it was only 1 am when the call finished and THAT FUCJKGKING UYVIK AWS OIUTXID MY DOOR WHAHT AM IWRITEW ING ORRY I MM TYIPNG THIS SO FZDU BECAUSE I AMD IN A GURTY BWXJXHAUR ITYS LM OST BEDTIEMS I closed the door and swched the camera to the rit hallway and wtf their were crying childsre on the wal wtf. around three am I taped the camera by the rigt dor and ther was a gold ber there. when I put down the camera OH SIJT IT ES RIHT THERE I threw the canera at it ad it disappeared it turned to 6 aftert that and I ran owt of the bilding

AN: omygod guys some1 lft the STU0ODJUEXY REVIWES IT J8ZT MAKS E SO MNAD ARRTYGGHGHTGHGHHHHGGHGH JUSTY LOOKD AT ITB

IDIOT: XD

WTTTTFFFFFF 0DSAB XD MEAN ITR SONDS LIKE YOUR JSUGT TYPUING STUPD LEYRETRES FOR NO RESONONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOFIHJNS ETUGIJKNADFOJBNADFGOABVOGjlbgvkhBGKARGBOERTBHOAERUYHNAOWYTHOARBTKER

/

 **(This Fanfic is not meant to be taken seriously. Also, I think I went a little overboard on this one)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(This Fanfic is not meant to be taken seriously)**

 **The worst Fanfiction ever**

 **Chapter 6**

 **/**

AN: sory guys I didnt update in a milion yeers I was buzzy with scool anyway here is chapter 6

logans pov

so on the way hom I saw a creepy loking guy but igroed him. then I saw that a robt was casing after me and I ran as FAST AS PSIBOE OOOHHOHH SHSIJYIYTTTT

I woke up from the 50th nightmare I had today after my secod nite in the job. I hated it and nevar wantid to go bak but I had to

I went downstars and saw my mom was woried

"maybe u shud quit the job at fredys" my mom said

"I cant" I said

"why" she asked

"I cant" I said

"why" she asked

"I cant" I said

"why" she asked

"I cant" I said

"why" she asked

"I cant" I said

"fine" she said

apparently that argument lasted up until elevin peem so I had to go back to wrk

I got a call from my girtlfriend saying that she wantid to come to work with me

"I want to se wat yout job is like" she said

"I cant" I said

"why" she asked

"I cant" I said

"why" she asked

"I cant" I said

"why" she asked

"I cant" I said

"why" she asked

"I cant" I said

so I gave up and got her.

"this place loks like a dump" she said as we got to the restraint

but when we went inside the robots were off stage. I lookd at my clock and the time was 12:30

AN: WOJOGOVI YEAYEHEAH A CKLLIFFUFHANGNGER BBOBYOYYOYO

anyway lets look at these reviews

idiot again: lololololololololololololololol

oh LOOK HER E IS THAT SUTOPSOJUD ITKDODIRO TKJRKARGING ON MY QWAUWOERKME FAINJOFGCI

FoxyGuy87: You mean The Best Fanfiction Ever? Im not even lying this is The Best Fanfiction Ever

omg thank u soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much you don't know how much this mrans to meeee

WalterTheOmniousRabbit: just perfect.

hey thanks like that other gjuy

Boriarty9981: so realistic

AR4V3 YOUR IN SUTLTNINGM MR YOU PEICNE 0OFLFFO SHY0OITTR I KN0OJK HWERET YOUUNI LIVJVE TOU BIEHTFD

Fagbutt:I fapped and came barrels worth of jizz please write moar

yur fucing discusting yo now so plz KEP TRHISNB LIZDKM FEIRENDLLY

next update will not take as long

 **(This Fanfic is not meant to be taken seriously)**


End file.
